TPC Stories
by RedHeadedMarcus
Summary: Theses are the Adventures of SRM13 and The Peace Council
1. chapter 0

Hello, My name is Marcus and im a new writer. This Story im going to be making is my second story, so im inexperienced. Introduction of me aside, what the hell is a TPC you may be asking yourself. Well the TPC is an abbreviation of The Peace Council. The Peace Council is essentially my close group of friends from my Middle school and High school years. Not all of my friends were apart of it, so i considered it an honor. Being the imaginative kid i am, i would create these Adventures that me ( i made the group so i was the self elected leader) and the rest of the members would go on. I eventually made a canon story line that goes on for for many (in universe) years. These are these very stories. Enjoy. Also please feel free to leave criticism to help me make better stories


	2. Season 1 Chapter 1

The day had finally arrived. The last of day of school. Our four main protagonists we're sitting in Social Studies, patiently waiting for the final bell to dismiss them. Within two minutes there was a bell, and then the uproar of students leaving their self proclaimed hell. Our heroes Marcus, the red haired, light skinned strategist (smartass) Ronde, the short, brown, poofy haired Genius. Jake, the tall, brown haired, edgy music lover (rap, of course) and Noah, the blond, dark eyes sharpshooter (in video games).

They're walking home from school together laughing and talking. "Hey did you hear they caught the vigilante dressed up as Cat the other day?" said Marcus. "Looks like his 9 lives ran out" Jokingly said Marcus "Please never stay that again." Said Jake who found the pun awful.

As they passed an alley, they see the captain of the of the high school football team messing with a middle schooler. They were ready to pass along when they saw the soon-to-graduate senior slug the kid in the face. Marcus moved into the alley, ready to confront the bully.

"Dude, cut it out. Whatever happened isn't worth it" He said calmly, though on the inside he was hesitant.

The bully looked up at the scrawny kid and chuckled to himself. "Get out of here kid, you're next!" He replied smugly.

As he said that he kicked the kid in the stomach. Ronde deciding he also had enough was about to step up, but suddenly a small metal ball hit the bully right in the head. Marcus and Ronde turned back to see that it was Noah who shot him with the sling shot. The fight was on! The bully went over to Ronde and threw a right hook. Ronde ducked under the punch and then put his palm into the bully's stomach. Marcus immediately followed up with a punch to the face. Noah shot another metal ball at the bully's shin.

Now underneath a ladder, regaining his anger, was about to tackle Ronde when the ladder came down right on his head knocking him unconscious. Both boys startled, looked back to see an empty slingshot in Noah's hand. "Woah, nice shot!" Both Ronde and Marcus were appalled. Noah didn't take a third shot, but he took the credit. Jake put his arm down and Ronde swore his eyes were purple for a second, but he ignored it because his glasses weren't on.

They helped the middle schooler up and left the high schooler on the ground. Marcus, with a rush of adrenaline, said, "Quickly, follow me!" and took off. The three other boys followed behind his Trail. After a 10-minute run they reach the gate to an abandoned at dump. Marcus opened up a part of the metal gate. The four boys moved inside. Noah disgustingly said "It smells awful in here!" to which Marcus replied with "Shut up, we're almost there" Jake chuckled to himself. Jake hadn't been able to smell in years. "I told you guys, not smelling has its advantages!" He boasts. Eventually up in front of an abandoned house an old house surrounded by heaps of old parts.

Wondering what they hell they were doing there Marcus walked up to the door and opened it, disappeared into the darkness. Then lights turned on in the house. Marcus called them in from inside. As they walked in Noah said "What the hell is this place?" Marcus realizing that he hadn't shown them his little hideout before started answering. "I'm pretty sure this used to be a house turned into a government building. It's been condemned for a few years but the power still works"

Noah still confused asked "But why is it in the old metal dump?" To which Marcus replied with " I don't know."

Ronde asks " So why are we here?" " Great question. You are the Genius after all." Marcus said jokingly. " What if we… big reveal here… became vigilantes!" He said excited. The three other boys looked at him and began to laugh. Noah said "Good one, what's next? Becoming Ninjas?" They continued laughing until Ronde realized that he wasn't kidding. "Wait, your serious aren't you?" Said Ronde.

Marcus regaining his courage said " Yeah, imagine it. Us out in the middle of the night beating up bad guys, stopping crimes, helping the police. It would be awesome!" "It would just take a few months of trai-" Ronde cut him off "How would we go about do it? I'm the only one here with martial arts experience" Marcus then replies with "I was getting to that. It's simple, you would train us"

Jake says " Isn't teaching martial arts without a license or teaching experience illegal?" Noah counters with, "Haven't you ever seen a movie? None of those teachers ever got in trouble." Ronde wanted to say more but Marcus said "Group vote, Me and Noah are up for it, are you with us Jake?" "Yeah" Jake said "It looks like it's decided, we're becoming a vigilante group" The four boys nodded. "Ok, if we're doing this, we'll need weapons. Try to pick ones that won't kill people." and with that the four boys were off, each running toward their houses.


	3. Season 1 Chapter 2

Marcus entered his house, he put his backpack on the bench in foyer, took off his shoes and ran up his stairs. He passed his mom and said hello as he ran up to his room on the the third floor. His brother was playing video games in his room, Marcus opened the door to his room. He looked around at the mess looking for his perfect weapon. He opened his drawer to reveal a pocket knife, it wasn't exactly sharp but it wasn't dull. He put it in his pocket and suddenly a memory hit him like a brick. He pulled up his phone and turned his flashlight on, opening a little door that let to the attic, he shined the light and saw what he was looking for. His old training staff, and it's holster. A year ago, Marcus was in a play that demanded he learn how to use a staff, so he spent six months training with it, plus actually using it in the play. He practiced every now and then to keep his skills sharp, but the time had finally come to use them. He put the holster on, and inserted the staff. He ran down into the living room and was about to leave when his mom asked "Where are you off to?". "Me and Ronde are uh…… about to… go to a... larping convention, yeah yeah, larping" he said nervously. "I'm not gonna ask, be home before 8" she said. And with that, he was off.

Ronde got to his house and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took the key out of the compartment in his mailbox, opened the door and set down his stuff. He ran up to his room searching for the perfect weapon. His eyes darted passed a baseball bat, a metal pipe, a toy crossbow he modded into a real one, but nothing caught his eye. He looked at a pair of nice new jump ropes thinking that they could be weapons, but realized that that wouldn't make much sense. His room was quite dirty with clothes, toy, dishes and garbage. He open his closet and began searching through baskets and the drawers in his dresser and found in the bottom drawer what he was looking for…. His old wooden nunchucks. He swung them around just to see if his skills were ok, put on his black belt and tucked the weapons in. He was ready to leave, but had to do his chores. So he quickly cleaned the cat litter, did the dishes, fed the cats, did the dishes and took out the trash on his way out of the house.

Noah got to his house and took off his bag and threw it on the ground. Noah, unlike Ronde and Marcus, knew exactly what he wanted for his weapon. He was looking for his Crosman F4 Breakbarrel Air Rifle. Noah was never big on hunting, but when his parents promised him a BB gun in return, he never denied going. He went out with his dad and Grandpa all the time. He often practiced his shot out in his backyard, he had always claimed to be a good shot, but the group had never been shown because he's not allowed to just take it and go shooting. However today was different, he was going to get the rifle and prove his ability. He went up to his brothers room to borrow his old BB gun so his parents wouldn't notice he took it somewhere. To his dismay his brother was up there. He asked his his brother but his brother said "Yeah she's all yours, for Twenty buck". Annoyed but facing no other options he pulled out his wallet and threw him all his money. His brother requested Twenty dollars because that's all Noah gets for an allowance. He now had his brothers Beeman R7 without a scope, running downstairs to take his own air rifle out, realizing that his dad took it on a hunting trip and wouldn't be be back for a few days. Accepting defeat Noah got a Rifle Carrier and filled it with a few 4K containers of BBs. With that, he was ready.

Jake's house was on the outskirts of town, so he had to ride the bus to a bus stop near his house, then run to his house. Once he entered the house he took off his bag, and ran to the attic. In the attic (his room) he ran over to his lightsaber collection. He had many to choose from, and it really came down to preference of color. In the end he walked across his room, to a huge display. Pressing the red button down and swing the hilt, the silver blade had come out. It was a movie-accurate representation of a lightsaber with a curved, stainless steel hilt and a stainless steel top on the end of the blade, painted white. Jake chose his custom saber, because he had built it, "trained" with it, and it was hard steel, instead of plastic, while maintaining the collapsable feature of toy 'sabers. Jake took fencing at some point in his life and became quite good. He had also practiced with it quite a bit, and could utilize actual lightsaber combat forms straight from the franchise he adored so much, favouring a modified Form II. His sword skills we're deemed exceptional for his age. He put it on his belt and was ready to leave when he thought of something. He thought about telling them his secret. Jake thought of the glory in not having to lie to your friends every day. He had an eternal debate before choosing to come out with a secret he held for a long time. He went and grabbed his skateboard with the aluminum body. After he grabbed it he went downstairs into the basement to check on his dogs, he filled up their food and water dishes, then he went up the basement stairs and closed the door. He ran out the front door and jumped on his board, riding to them instead of taking the bus.

About 30 minutes they all had arrived back at the house they dubbed the "Headquarters". Once they got there Marcus suggested that they go through and explain why they each chose their weapons. Marcus understood why Ronde chose his nunchucks, because Ronde was swinging them around with precision, but questioned the other two. "I thought your prized Air rifle had a scope on it" said Marcus. "My Dad or Grandpa took it on a trip, so I'm using this one" replied Noah. Marcus being unsure he set up a few bottles and asked Noah to shoot them. Noah shot the first one and the second one, but missed the 3rd one. He took another shot but it jammed. Marcus wasn't overly enthusiastic about his weapon choice, but he accepted it.

As for Jake was really confused, he expected a fencing sword, not a toy lightsaber and a skateboard. "Aren't you like trained in the art of fencing? Why did you grab a toy lightsaber and a skateboard?" Asked Marcus. "I have a confession to make. I haven't exactly been honest over the few years we've known each other" Said Jake. This took Marcus and Ronde by surprise, Noah however said "Its ok, we get it. Love is love, we're not going to judge your preference for dating, as a matt-" Jake cut him off "No no no, I'm not coming out, I have a power of sorts".

The boys all confused by this, Jake decided to demonstrate his ability. He lifted up his hand, his iris's became purple, and a random piece of scrap metal levitated towards him. The other boys freaked out. Not one of them had any idea that Jake had this power. "How the hell did you do that?" Said Marcus "This is way better than you liking men." Said Noah "How does it work? Do you know? How long have you been able to do this?" Questioned Ronde.

"One at a time" Said Jake. "One, I don't know Marcus, I think I was born with it, Two, Noah I hope you step on a Lego, and Three, I'm pretty sure it's a magnetic thing, if you give me a second to explain, I'll tell you a few things about it". The boys were ready to hear this big story. "Ok, so I've basically had this power for as long as I can remember, I've always been able to use it, it was never really a problem, but my parents told me not to show anyone.

"One day, I think I was in kindergarten or something, I had an accident with it. Me and another student were fighting, probably about crayons or something dumb and he ended up throwing a pair of scissors at me. I was terrified, I thought it was gonna hit me, so I put my hands over my face and prayed I didn't die. It ended up stopping in the air, just sitting there. I had stopped it with my power.

"All of the sudden anger had come over me and, in rage I sent the scissors back, only he didn't have powers to stop them…." Jake stopped, took a breath and continued. "Thankfully, I had zero control over my powers and it missed him. He was pretty terrified, I think he ended up getting a counselor, but he wasn't dead. After that, my parents took me out of school and the was the last time I ever saw that class."

They were stupefied by the prospect of their generally peaceful friend nearly killing someone in his youth. "So do you know how it works?" Asked Ronde "Not really, I know it only works on metal, and that's why I grabbed a metal lightsaber and a skateboard"

He levitated the the skateboard and stood on it. "Maybe I could use it to like fly or something" he said regaining his usual smile. Marcus took a look back at what his team had brought. He felt that they were ready to begin training. " Ronde, are you ready to teach us the ways of martial arts, to really get this team somewhere?" He said triumphantly. Ronde smiled and said "When do we start?"


	4. Season 1 Chapter 3

After a week or so of training, Marcus decided that they should fix up the HQ. They first started by getting rid of all the trash. They found a lot of dead animals. They ended up filling a bunch of bags filled with trash. There were tons of wood chips everywhere plus other small things on the ground. After a few days of vacuuming, they ended up with clean floor, but it still smelled bad and there were tons of broken floor boards. Marcus called his uncle, known as the Inventor to the group, and he was a self-made millionaire with inventions in the science community and the military. He had other skills in carpentry, and many other valuable skills the group could use. The Uncle redid all the the floors, stairs and carpeting. Though the place was empty, it looked much nicer. They ended up each taking a room upstairs. They decorated each room based on what they liked, so each had posters of what they wanted. He set the house up with strong WiFi and hooked up a main computer in their living room. They stayed there sometimes as their home away from home.

The Boys had been training with Ronde for almost 3 months, school was about 2 weeks away. While Ronde was marginally better than the other 3, Marcus and Jake weren't too far behind. Noah was the worst of the 4 at hand to hand combat but he wasn't awful, he could probably handle a 1 on 1 fight, but his skills were definitely needing some improvement. To combat with this Noah purchased a Taser. Jake was able to to hover a few feet in the air thanks to practicing, but over using his powers made his nose bleed. His Uncle had finally provided the group with gear, including gloves, combat boots, pads and a bullet proof, lightweight flexible vest. Marcus decided to put his group to the test. Noah's task was to shoot the ten targets, The group setup 10 targets and Noah's job was to without moving, hit all of them. He took 12 shots to do it, but he hit all of them. Marcus and Ronde had a sparring match, Ronde's job was to take down Marcus, Marcus's job was to last 2 and a half minutes in a match. It took Ronde 7 minutes to get Marcus to the ground. Jake's test was to "fly". By that he had to levitate on his skateboard (they took the wheels off to make it weigh less) over the house. And to the group's expectations, he flew right over the house. They we're ready. After a short rest, Marcus said " We've finally done it, we've trained and and beat the challenges we set for ourselves, were ready to take on the night". He asked the group to follow him outside. Once all four were outside, there the inventor was sitting there holding keys to a Van that he had customized to to have armor plating, effectively making it bullet proof. Jake was the only one of the four who could drive, so naturally he was the designated driver. He had one more surprise for them, he handed them each a phone he designed, and an a Bluetooth in ear headset, so they could stay in contact on missions. They thanked the Inventor and went inside to prepare for the mission.

At about 9:00 PM they all snuck out to head to the HQ. They set up their police radio so they could get calls in and get there before the police could. After waiting they got a call in about a petty thief who mugged an old couple. They geared up and got into the car, and headed out. The inventor had set up one of the the entrances to the closed dump to be opened by a remote so they could drive out easier. They drove for about 10 minutes till they saw the mugger, he had just finished mugging someone else, and ran into an alley. They parked the car and got out, Marcus and Ronde went around the building to another way into the alley. Jake grabbed onto Noah and lifted them up to the top of the building. The Thief met up with two other presumed thiefs. They pulled out all that they stole and started counting and searching online to see how much they made. Suddenly Noah fired a BB at one of the of the thugs. He screamed out in pain, as the other two freaked out. Suddenly Marcus and Ronde came from one Entrance, Both entered a battle stance. Jake jumped down from the building and "ignited" his lightsaber.

One of the Thugs ran towards Marcus and threw a punch, but he blocked it with his staff. The criminal growled in pain, and reeled back to throw another punch. Marcus used the left end of his staff to hits the Thug in the stomach, halting his attack, then raised the right end to hit him in the head. The baddie fell to his knees, and Marcus whooped triumphantly.

Ronde did a jump kick into the thug facing him, sending him on his back. Ronde landed on his back but he flipped back onto his feet. The mugger tried to get up, but the wooden handle of Ronde's nunchucks knocked him out cold.

Noah took another shot at the thug on the ground, making him recoil in pain, and stomped on him. He then got up and watched Jake fighting in his own graceful way.

The last one up ran towards Jake hoping he was the weakest but he ended up with running into a wall. The angered baddie let out a scream of rage and charged Jake, reeling his fist back to strike the young man. Jake side-stepped the meaty hand, and slammed his 'saber into the thug's side. Next, he hit the thug over the head, making him fall to his knees. Jake jumped up, propelled by the metal they implanted in his shoes, and spun around and kicked the man in the face, knocking him too out.

The boys stared at Jake, as he never showed this level of fitness and grace during training sessions. "What was that?!" Noah cried out. "What was what?" Jake quizzed. "Nevermind." Noah sighed, moving his target against the wall of the alley that they fought in.

Marcus tied up all 3, took one of the thugs phones, and dialled 911. "911 What's your emergency?" "We have 3 thugs tied up in the alleyway at the corner Central and Malcolm street, The Peace Council took care of it" said Marcus trying to sound as Intimidating as possible. He tossed the phone towards the thugs, leaving the call open. He pulled out a can of spray paint and spray painted the letters TPC on the ground. The boys heard sirens a few minutes later, then they took off towards the car. Once inside and driving, the adrenaline kicked in, their first night on the job was successful. Excited, they patrolled for a few more hours before returning to the HQ. "We did it, we actually did" Exclaimed Marcus. "Did you see my shots? I didn't miss at all" said Noah proudly. "I clearly had the most style, I took him out with one kick" said Ronde. "Yeah but mine was the coolest" said Jake diligently. They continued to laugh and talk as they took off their gear. They placed it in there rooms, then left the house. Excited for the next adventure they said their goodbyes and went home.

It was now the night before the first day of school, and out patrolling was The Peace Council. They heard something about a gang was out causing trouble in a nearby park, so that's where they were going. They parked a few blocks from the park only to see, as they heard, a gang was vandalizing a park. They got out of the Van and started walking towards the gang, there was about 7 older looking teenagers , who were spray painting, throwing toilet paper, hitting things with bats, ruining a good park.

Now only a few yards from the game, Noah took a shot at one of the thugs bats. It hit and the vibration hurt the thugs hand. They looked up to see our heros approach them. "Lovely night for a stroll in the park, eh Ronde?" Said Marcus "Uhh, no, wait I mean yeah." Replied Ronde."Dude, it's supposed to intimidate them" whispered Marcus "Well I wasn't prepared, you should have said something so-" Marcus cut off Ronde " Heroes just come up with this stuff off the top of their head, no preparation needed" Said Marcus. The thug leader verbally laughed. " It ain't Halloween freaks, we don't have any candy" said the thug leader. " I'm gonna break your arm kid " Said the Thug who got shot at by Noah. " Didn't anyone ever tell you it's illegal to vandalize public properties?" Said Noah smugly. "And who's gonna stop us?" said the thug leader. Jake sent his skateboard Into the thugs stomach, knocking him down, "TPC, baby" said Jake. The thug leader tried to get back up, but he put his foot on top of Jake's skateboard, which Jake pulled out from underneath him, causing him to land on his back. Now the 3 main fighters of the group moved to the thugs as Noah stayed back taking shots.

Jake stayed in a relatively defensive position to protect Noah, but he also engaged a thug. Ronde and Marcus charged forward, and swung their weapons. Ronde's foe was able to dodge his nunchuck, but the delinquent underestimated him, and was rewarded with a wooden handle to the face, a kick to the stomach, then, in a fancy move, he spun around and used his momentum to knock the recovering thug out cold.

Marcus was not as successful, however, as his opponent had a piece of pipe on him. The thug efficiently blocked the staff and was able to attack in turn, but Marcus was barely able to defend himself.He took a few hits from the pipe. Soon, Marcus developed a new tactic, and took the thug by surprise. The fight was now even, and the new test was to see who tired first.

Jake took his Form II stance as his enemy neared, equipped with a large metal bar that had to be held in two hands. He had made his lightsaber out of a lightweight, but durable alloy thanks to the Inventor, but he was unsure how long his weapon would hold against the steel bar, being heavier than most weapons he dueled against. Nonetheless, the Star Wars fanatic maintained a heavy defense, while taking quick slashes at his opponent, dodging the bar when he knew he couldn't defend in time. The thug began to quickly tire, while Jake's efficient use of Makashi allowed him to maintain his energy, and make a final blow by striking the street rat's neck, knocking him out for good.

All the while, Noah was pelting the thugs with BB's, making the battle easier for the others, namely Marcus. Even with all the moving around that the boys did as they battled, Noah struck true (albeit not always hitting precisely where he wanted, but hitting with every shot nonetheless). He provided good fire support for the boys, and helped Marcus defeat his foe.

The three thugs that had stayed back dashed for it when it looked like their comrades were going to lose, and TPC was too busy fighting the thugs that stayed.

While the other three were tying the delinquents up, Jake walked away, and called his father, a lieutenant in the P.D. with the phone he had, which used a blocked number. He put on a mouthpiece that would distort his voice, but he could still be understood clearly.

"Codename Jagger," Lieutenant Robertson said, "I see you have a mess for me to clean up?"

"Yes sir, we have defeated a band of thugs vandalising the Northwestern Public Park. They total to four, with three of their number escaping while their allies were busy with us."

Jake's father sighed. "Very well, Jagger. I can't say this is one of the best jobs you've done, but I appreciate it no less. Them kids have been a thorn in our side for the past month. I'm sure their parents will have a long talk with them before they hit the juvenile center. Get your group out of there, and we'll pick them up."

Marcus and Ronde were breathing heavy from the fight, Noah and Jake met up with the two. "We… really showed.. them, huh?" Said an out of breath Marcus. "Almost, a few of them got away" Said Noah. "Alright… I'm gonna get one of their phones and call it in." Said Marcus who now regained his breath, though his heart was racing. "No need, I already called it in." said Jake. "What, when?" He questioned. "Just a minute ago, we should probably get going."

"Hold on, I gotta leave the sign." Said Marcus pulling out the spray paint they use to mark each location. "Wait, we just beat up a bunch of thugs for destroying property, and now we're gonna mark it up with our spay paint? Seems pretty hypocritical to me" questioned Ronde. "Don't worry, I got it covered." Said Marcus nonchalantly. They heard sirens in the far off distance and ran to the Van. Jake started driving away.

Lt Roberson and a few other cops were shortly on the scene, they walked up to the unconscious thugs, and to his surprise, there faces were spray painted to have 3 letters on them, one for each thug. "PCT? What does that mean?" Said one of the officers. "Not PCT, TPC." Robertson corrected the other officer. "What the hell is a TPC?" Said the officer. "Not what, but who, James." He said cryptically. as he called in to dispatch.

The boys were on their way to the HQ, Marcus was already starting to bruise in the places he had been hit. They got back to the HQ and took of their gear. "Another happy mission" said Marcus as he turned of the light to his room. " Don't you mean landing?" Said Jake. After laughing at his joke the boys said goodbye and went off to their homes. Prepared for school in the morning.

 _Author Note: Huge thanks to jake for doing the second fight scenes_


	5. Season 1 Chapter 4

School had started about a month ago, the boys were studying and trying to stay ahead of the class so they could "patrol" without negative effects at school. It did become hard because Ronde did sports, Marcus and Jake were in the chess team and Noah did "Noah" things. They didn't patrol as much as the wished they did, only doing it maybe on the weekends, and they stretch the word maybe because lately they've either been too tired or busy. Although tonight they were going out. It was a regular Thursday, nothing much was happening outside of school they all promised each other that they would meet up that I night.

During their lunch they got to talking about the media and how that affects The Peace Council. "How have we not been covered in the papers or the News net?" Pondered Noah. "I think we're on that reporters online blog, although that's not much exposure" said Ronde. "You'd think we'd be everywhere at this point, we're responsible for like 24 people being arrested" said Noah. "Easy there killer, we'll get our time in the spotlight, I know we will" assured Marcus. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Asked Jake. "It's gonna be an easy night, don't wanna get too roughed up," Said Marcus, "I don't want to make up more lies on how I 'fell down stairs', don't wanna look to stupid" looking over at the girls sitting at a table adjacent to them.

" The boys finished the rest of the day and walked home together. Marcus and Ronde lived close together, Noah was lived a half mile away, and Jake lived on the outskirts, so they walked with him to his bus stop and waved goodbye. Once home they patiently awaited for their adventure that night. At around 9:00 they all snuck out to the HQ, knowing that tonight was the first patrol in a few weeks, so they we're excited. Once they all arrived, they geared up and got into the Van. They rolled around for a few minutes until they heard on the police radio and armed robbery was happening in a gas station.

Two men were holding the store at gunpoint. The boys looked at each other, wondering if they should get there or let the police handle it. Noah spoke up "Of course we do this, if we're gonna be serious about this, then we should take on cases like this. Stuff that could get us killed killed" "That's the thing, we aren't serious about this, doing this every few weeks isn't serious, I'd rather not die tonight" said Ronde."It's a tough call" Said Marcus. Jake put his foot in the gas as the car speed off. "What are you doing!?" Cried Noah. "The Peace Council are about to save the day" he said as he drove towards the gas station. They saw the gas station, it looked regular except there were two people in there, the shooters. They also noticed a Van filled with more thugs. They made a plan, Ronde would take care of the guys in the gas station with the aid of Noah, while Marcus and Jake would take care of the guys in the van. Noah and Ronde approached the gas station, to get the thugs in the car distracted they threw a rock at the car. The thugs got out and started walking towards Marcus and Jake, about 5 of them. Noah and Ronde entered the gas station, the One Who was holding his gun turned towards Ronde, he pointed his gun at him and said " Get the hell out of here kid, I don't wanna hurt you". Ronde was frozen with fear, the barrel was inches away from his face. Jake looked at Marcus and said "Easy night huh?". Marcus chuckled " Something like that" the 5 guys started to move towards, no words were spoken by them.

As Ronde was paralyzed, Noah seized the opportunity, pulling out his taser and putting it up to one of the thugs neck. The thug that was pointing his gun at Ronde turned to Noah ready to fire, but Ronde moved his arm up so the bullet wouldn't hit Noah. A gunshot was heard and it made Ronde's ears ring, almost knocking him back from fear are the loudness of the gun. It didn't hurt Noah's ear so much because he's been around guns since he was young. Before another shot could be fired Ronde kicked the gun out of the thugs hand. The thug who had been tased was on the ground, and tried reaching for his gun, but Noah stepped on his hand and kicked it away, he then kneed the thug in the face, breaking his nose.

The thugs outside heard the gunshot, knowing that something bad happened. One thug said "God damn it, Tom, Eddie, go see what those idiots did!". After he said that he was met a wooden staff to face, knocking him off his balance. " Don't be leaving us now boys, the fun is just starting" said Marcus as he tried hitting another thug, however the Thug grabbed his staff. "Tom" and "Eddie" ran towards the gas station while the other four stayed to fight Marcus and Jake. The thug wouldn't let go of Marcus staff, so as a thug was about rush Jake, he threw his hilt (handle part of a sword, or lightsaber in this case) at the thugs face, causing him to let go, as he let go Marcus grabbed it and spun his staff hitting the thug as hard as he could, breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious. Using his powers, after his saber hit the thug, he pulled it back to him, "igniting" it he swung at the thug, the thug stopped on a dime and backed up as to not be hit. He was about to rush Jake again, but Jake was doing lightsaber tricks to keep the thug guessing. Meanwhile Marcus was fighting the other two thugs, he swung and missed, multiple times, these thugs were much larger than The Peace Council, so hitting then with effect took effort, as Marcus swung left, the thug caught the staff and took it from his hands, now with his staff the thug swung as hard as he could, Marcus ducked underneath the attack but he felt the wind and knew the could have killed him had that hit him in the head. He was about to run up and punch him but the thug behind him grabbed him, he had him in a choke hold, and the thug with his staff hit him in the side. He was running out of oxygen and strength, he wanted to scream but he couldn't even open his throat.

Jake noticed that Marcus was in serious trouble, and he didn't know what to do, but he saw Marcus reaching for the knife in his pocket, as he pulled it out he noticed Marcus was on his last legs, so without hesitation, he used his powers to stab the thug who was choking Marcus in the forearm. He let go of Marcus and screamed in pain. Marcus fell to the ground with a face as purple as a grape, coughing and gasping for air. The thug who was prepared to attack Jake seized this moment to punch Jake in the face, effectively knocking him out for a few seconds. Marcus saw this and with his strength got up and ran towards the thug with the knife still in his arm and tackled him. Lucky for Marcus the thugs head hit a rock and knocked him unconscious. The thug with his staff ran up and tried hitting Marcus but he rolled out of the attack, he prepared to attack again, but instead of trying to roll away again, he block his attack with his forearm. He heard a crack but the adrenaline he had prevented him from really feeling it. He he landed the blow, Marcus pulled the staff back but as he felt the thug try and take it back, he pushed it back into the thugs face, the thug let it go, so Marcus took the staff, did a spin and hit him. Marcus lost feeling in the arm that was hit, but with the last of his effort he ran and did a jump kick into the last thug. Unlike Ronde, Marcus wasn't so graceful and landed roughly on his back. He was done for the day, he almost passed out from exhaustion. Jake got up and saw that Marcus had taken out the rest or the thugs. He also saw that he was knocked out himself. Noah and Ronde were more lucky but not by much.

Tom and Eddie ran in to see that two kids had basically taken out the robbers. Very pissed of, they each ran to a kid to fight. Tom taking Ronde and Eddie taking Noah. He threw a few punches that Ronde deflected, but Ronde was very much on the defense, because Tom was much larger than Ronde,and Ronde's ears were still ringing. So he was trying his best to not get hit. Noah on the other hand was bad at hand to hand combat, though he had his taser, so after a few punches, he move in with the taser. Ronde was being backed up to a freezer that contained beverages, Tom managed to break through Ronde's defense and punched him in the face. His back now against the glass door he was blocking his head from the punches he was taking. Tom stepped back to put his weight in a punch hopefully one that would end Ronde, as he was about to hit him, Ronde ducked, the thugs arm went right into the glass, he shattered the door, and also his hand. Ronde pushed him back, climbed to the top shelf of a rack, and did a flip move off and kicked Tom into next week. However Ronde didn't land so well, he landed on his chest and broke a rib. Noah and Eddie we're going hard at it, until Noah took a face punch that gave him a black eye. Eddie punched Noah down to the ground and jumped on top of him, as he took his weight of to land a punch Noah kicked him off. He got back up and tazed him a few times. He then kicked him in the face, breaking his nose and putting him down for the count. Noah ran over to Ronde and hoisted him up on his back, they needed to get out of there. Jake put Marcus on his back and ran to the Van, Noah was also on his way. He set down Marcus In the back, and ran to the gas station, spraying the the Letters TPC. Noah set Ronde down and passed out from exhaustion. Jake being the only one of the four conscious, put Noah in the front seat and drove towards the inventor's workshop.

Soon arriving at the Inventor's workshop, he rushed in and explained everything to the inventor. Now while Jake was completely out of ideas, the inventor had a good idea. He ran out to the Van, and started removing their gear and putting then aside. His idea was to make it look like the kids were attacked. For this his needed Jake to also be knocked out. He told Jake some story to tell the police when they would awake Jake, seeing he was immediately knocked out from being jabbed in a pressure point. He drove all four of them and dumped them in an alley. He took all of their phones and other items to make it look like they were actually beaten up. A police officer found then shortly after, once waking them up and rushing them to the hospital. Jake told the story at some point through the night, the story making sense and being taken as the truth. The medical bills were paid by someone unknown to the hospital (the inventor did it) and no one was charged with the assault of four young boys. They would have gotten in trouble with their for being out late, but them being beaten to a pulp was the deciding factor on there punishment. The Peace Council went silent for a few months, Marcus fractured his arm, Ronde broke a rib, they all had cuts and bruises, so the demoralized decided that they'd give up. Not Marcus though, he asked a few times if they're wanted to go out, but they all said no. Marcus learned how to drive and started to go out by himself, but he never did much, he might have fought one criminal a week, and that was a good week. So around the new year, Marcus came up with an idea on how to do The Peace Council all the time.

He called a meeting at the HQ to tell them his idea. His idea is as follows, they trick their parents into believing that they were accepted into a private school for the gifted, once being accepted they would "go live" at the school. Once that happened they wouldn't have school to worry about and then they would be able to focus on Being vigilantes. It took a lot of convincing from Marcus, and about 30$ to each kid just to get then to say yes. To do this, the inventor purchased a private school, Name "Daletons Prep", it was a school for snobby rich kids, however it was one of the greatest places to go for education. They weren't going to attend, but they needed to seem like they were. After his purchase he made acceptance letters for all four boys. Ronde's parents we're ecstatic, it fit for his grades, as Ronde was a straight A student. Even being considered for valedictorian of his grade. He didn't get it but his grades were impressive. Marcus and Jake's grades were always decent, they were usually on High to regular honor roll so students, so for their letter of recommendation, they were being brought in to join their chess team. Both Marcus and Jake had been in championships, so it wasn't too far-fetched.

Noah however was going to be difficult, Noah always passed his classes, but he was a fake it till you make it kinda student. He just went with the motion until he passed, and it usually worked, but this school wouldn't allow a student with a 69 gpa in. However his art was amazing, it was the only class Noah consistently got 100s in. So his was made to be accepted in the art section. With all 4 letters made, they were sent to the parents, and after a day they each got a letter. Marcus's parents were also incredibly excited, buying him a new game console to take to the school. Jake got a new laptop to bring from his friends. Noah's mom was surprised, almost suspecting of foul play, but once she read how he was accepted for the art program, she immediately became excited. Now came the tricky part, the tour of the school. All four boys and their parents had to get a tour of the place before they were to go anywhere, so the inventor set up a day and hired a bunch of families to come and pretend to be on a tour to make it more authentic. So on the date of the tour, after everything was checked out, the parents all signed their kids up to attend the school. After a day of celebration that their kids were attending such a prestigious school. They almost felt bad for lying, but it was for a good cause, so they brushed off those uneasy feelings.

After about a week of packing clothes and other stuff they were planning on taking to the "school". A bus the inventor payed for came to pick them up and dropped them off at the gate to the the HQ. They entered and got the HQ to drop off their things. After packing they decided to set up their TV's, computers and Game consoles. It basically what every kid wanted, a place with food TV and games, they didn't have to worry about school and could sleep whenever they wanted. They still had to laundry, dishes and clean in general, but it wasn't as hectic because they could just put it off till they absolutely had to do something.

On the night before The New year, and The Peace Council wanted to celebrate, so they geared up and went out. They got up to the Highest Skyscraper to witness the fireworks and Lights of the New Year. They looked out at "their" city, and smiled. This was their year, the year of The Peace Council. At 12 the ball dropped and started off the New Year. They stayed up in the building for a few hours talking about dreams and aspirations for the new year, and at about 2am, they left for the HQ.

 _Author Note: Well we just finished another chapter in the story, and the exposition is done. The Chapters from here on out will lead to a larger story and be more exciting, and move slower. Have a good day and please feel free to leave criticism._


End file.
